


It's not breaking and entering if you're a wizard!

by Lady_Panthea



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Knock Knock, Taako shenanigans, The Stolen Century, it's ch'boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Panthea/pseuds/Lady_Panthea
Summary: It's not breaking and entering if you're a wizard!Taako that is bullshit and you know it.





	It's not breaking and entering if you're a wizard!

It didn’t take long for the crew of the Starblaster to realize that Taako and Lup followed a different moral code. They had no problem taking from others in order to survive, or of working outside the law. Taako was worse than Lup and seemed to have absolutely no morals at all. He was more than willing to doom others if it meant keeping himself and Lup safe. 

The twins’ antics led to both amusement and exasperation on the part of the crew, and despite their protests, the twins ignored them and continued to work by their own rules. There was no denying that it could come in handy. They knew how to find food in unwelcoming territory and how to stretch rations in order to survive to the end of the yearly cycle. A few decades into their journey, the crew all but gave up on discouraging their actions, merely calling the twins out occasionally. 

They had found the location of the Light of Creation, but it was locked behind sturdy doors. Lucretia and Davenport wanted to ask the leaders of the city to allow them access, but Taako and Lup had convinced the others that taking it would be easier. The twins plan was voted for and despite Lup’s insistence that she wanted to ‘fuck shit up,’ only Taako and Lucretia were chosen to recover it, the others staying behind to create a distraction and fly the ship away if anything went wrong.

“Breaking and entering is okay if you’re a wizard!” Taako said, strolling up to the door behind which the Light sat. 

“No, it's not!” Lucretia protested. “It’s still breaking and entering! We’re literally breaking the lock and entering without permission!”

“Fine then,” Taako said, “we’ll knock.” With a smirk, he cast knock on the door, the lock popping open, allowing the door to swing wide.

“Oh my,” he exclaimed with a dramatic gasp. “Looks like it was open all along. guess that means we can go in.”

“Taako, I literally just saw you cast knock to open the door,” Lucretia said in exasperation. 

Taako gave her an astounded look, eyes wide with faked innocence. “Would I ever do such a thing, Lucy?”

Lucretia just glared at him.

Taako ignored the look. “Exactly,” he said, nodding sagely. “I would never. Ch’boy’s an honest wizard.”

“That is literally the most bullshit thing I have ever heard,” Lucretia deadpanned. 

“Got us the Light didn’t it,” Taako said with a shrug, grabbing the Light from the pedestal upon which it had been placed.

“I hate you, Taako,” she sighed. 

“Now that’s just rude. I’m a delight.”

“Eh,” she said with a smile. “You’re tolerable. You’re an asshole, but we love you.”

“That sounds more like me,” he said with a grin, throwing an arm over her shoulder. “Now let’s get this thing back to the Starblaster and figure out our next move.”

“Yeah, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a mess, I'm sorry. I wrote this during class (because I am a good model student) and felt like it had to be shared.


End file.
